Training
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: Batman is harsh when it comes to training, but Dick won't back down.


I wrote this for the That's so Cliché challenge in the YJ forums. Not my best work and definitely my shortest. Do forgive me I just had a really hard time with my prompt. Hope you still kinda like it!

That's so Cliché Prompt: **Survival of the Fittest**

Training

"Again!" Batman's voice was harsh and demanding, it bounced off of the cave walls sounding ten times as loud to Dick. He did the flip again, this time landing it perfectly despite the blinding pain that threatened to knock him off his feet. He was sweaty, dizzy, and incredibly tired. For five hours now he had been training with Batman, honing his skills as Robin, preparing himself for what was out there. Never to Dick's recollection had he been in such pain, even when practicing his acrobatics as part of The Flying Graysons. His muscles were sore, his head was throbbing, and this was nothing like he'd expecting training with a hero would be. It was hard, but no matter how much he tried, how well he thought he did, Batman wouldn't let up.

"Again! And this time don't wobble when you land." Was he serious? He had landed perfectly! Sure he felt woozy, but he'd be dammed if he let that botch his landings. This was impossible, what more did Bruce want? And not once had he complimented his skills. Dick wasn't one to brag but he knew he was extremely talented for his age, but Batman didn't think it enough, didn't even seem to notice just how much Dick was trying. It was annoying, and it got on Dick's last nerve.

"I did not wobble!" Dick exploded. He knew better than to talk back to his savior but he was too fed up with the attitude the Bat was giving him. But as soon as he said it, he froze. In return he received a cold, piercing glare. It chilled Dick to the bone, it scared him. Slowly, Batman walked towards his ward. Dick had half a mind to run away, but he stood his ground. He had been disrespectful, and he was going to suffer the consequences.

Bruce Wayne, clad in the Batsuit, was a sight to behold. He loomed over Dick, his figure threatening, and even without the cowl the looked intimidating. His eyes were narrowed and a displeased frown was painted on his face. Dick swallowed but waited for the man before him to speak. When he did, it was just as harsh as Dick thought it would be.

"This is not acceptable, you can do better and you know it."

"But I am working hard!" Dick couldn't help but burst out again. Doing better sounded easy enough but to actually attempt it, in his condition nonetheless, was a lot harder.

At this second outburst, Batman held back no longer. "Did you think this was going to be easy? Did you think that just 'working hard' was going to save you out there? They're not going to take it easy on you like I am. It's survival of the fittest in this world, and as you stand right now you won't last a minute. If you don't fight harder, if you don't fight better, you _will _be killed."

This chilled Dick to the bone. He knew villains in Gotham were ruthless but to actually be reminded that working as a sidekick might kill him scared him. He knew the fear shone in his face for Bruce's expression held a tint of satisfaction, and it angered Dick Fear used to be a normal feeling in Dick's world, but this wasn't his world anymore. It was the Bat's world, and here, to have fear, let alone show it, was against the rules. He drew back and pushed his thoughts of death at the hands of Gotham to the back of his mind. If Bruce wanted him to try hard, he would try. _Hard_.

In one swift motion the floor disappeared from underneath Dick's feet as he jumped in the air and did the exact same flip he had been doing for five hours straight. He landed, straight up, no wobble, no sign of the pain and anger and fear he was feeling, and definitely no outburst. He wanted so bad to yell, to scream at the top of his lungs that he had done it right and he knew it, but he held back. Instead Dick Grayson stared down Bruce Wayne with as much ferocity in his eyes as the billionaire.

Without a single word Bruce broke eye contact and turned around, his cape flowing lightly behind him. "We're done for today."

And just like that Dick knew he had won this one, and with a smile on his face, he collapsed on the cave floor.


End file.
